The instant invention relates generally to locking mechanisms and more specifically it relates to an anti theft locking device to prevent the unauthorized pilferage of any commodity such as, but not limited to, gas or water carried in pipes or conduits through a valve.
It is a known fact that present locking devices in use today do not utilize a simple, fail safe locking design which can provide a cost effective means to prevent the theft of utilities and other substances such a gas or water. Other locking devices are drilled into the on-off cock in the valve which can result in distortion if forced.
This situation is therefore in need of an improvement.